


Average Nudity

by rsadelle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think it's weird that we never fight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm apparently the kind of person who will read a lot of fan fic, know nothing about the canon, have no intention of ever being involved in the fandom, and then be unable to sleep and scribble out almost 400 words of fan fic at midnight. _*grumblegrumble*_. Anyway, what attracted me to this was the opportunity for snappy dialogue, which I would love to share with someone, but the person I would have shared that with in the past is someone I haven't been friends with in years.
> 
> If you can spoil reality, consider this to have spoilers. (To be fair, it's something the world only found out about yesterday.) The thread that sparked this is [here](http://rsadelle.livejournal.com/134710.html?thread=545846).

They're together fourteen-hour days on set, and then more at home since they decided it would be easier to have just one place. They never fight, which Jared thinks is maybe kind of weird.

"Do you think it's weird that we never fight?" he asks Jensen over pizza eaten leaning on either side of the island in the kitchen.

Jensen gives him a "you've been working too much, shut up and eat your pizza" look and says, "No."

But he must have put the idea in his head, because two days later he overhears Jen on the phone with Chris saying, "We never fight. Do you think that's weird?"

"Nobody fights on their honeymoon," Chad says when Jared brings it up to him. Jared laughs before he realizes Chad is serious.

"There's not enough nudity for this to be a honeymoon."

Because there's a little nudity. Not full frontal or anything, but they're _guys_ and some Saturdays they just want to sit around in their boxers and watch sports.

Their couch is the best piece of furniture Jared has ever owned, and if they ever go back to two residences, they're going to have one hell of a fight over the couch. It's a deep sectional, with enough sections that even Jared can lie full out on each arm of it. They've angled it with the corner facing the really fucking big plasma screen Jensen insisted on so they can lie with their heads together and watch TV or play GTA.

"Not enough nudity," Jared says out loud without meaning to one Saturday.

"It's football," Jensen answers him. "Would you want to be tackled naked?"

"Not them," Jared says. "Us."

Jen turns and squints at the floor in front of the couch. "How many beers have you had?"

Jared laughs and reaches back to hit him, unerringly catching Jen's shoulder. "Chad said even he and Sophia didn't fight on their honeymoon," which, when you think about it, is pretty amazing considering how much they fought before, during, and after their marriage.

Jensen's quiet while the Cowboys make it two yards down the field.

"Sadie and Harley are naked all the time," he finally offers when they cut to commercial. "That's gotta more than make up for us."

Jared laughs so hard he almost falls off the couch.


End file.
